Warm
by Lonelyfire
Summary: It doesn't matter that Gray is an ice mage; he can make her feel warm any day. [HEAVY LEMON] GraLu.


**WARM**

* * *

 **Summary : It doesn't matter that Gray is an ice mage; he can make her feel warm any day.**

 **Disclaimer : Yes, I've lied to you all along... I actually do own Fairy Tail! *Gets beaten half to death by Copyright Police* J-Just kidding! I don't own Fairy Tail whatsoever!**

 **Warning : Slight OOC! Lucy and Gray.**

 **Pairing : Gray/Lucy [Heavy Lemon]**

 **Rated : M**

* * *

Lucy peeked out from behind her curtains with a annoyed frown. Magnolia had been hit by a storm nearly a week ago, and so far it didn't seem to be getting any better. And worse than that, it was cold. Like, really cold. Lucy could feel herself shivering under her blanket.

Her house wasn't the best when it came to heating. It didn't really matter until now, cause Natsu was always around and he was pretty warm. But even he had fled into his house with Happy. He hated storms, and now she was beginning to understand why. Just how long could she go on like this? Lucy knew that she would have to pay rent soon and nobody seemed very willing to be out in weather like this for a job. As if she would, anyway.

A knock sounded from her front door, and Lucy could barely hear it over the clash of the roaring wind and the furious rain. She pushed herself up and walked towards the door. It had to be some stranger, cause none of her friends actually had the capability to open the door. Even Erza had her mysterious way of getting in, and Lucy wouldn't be surprised if the scarlet-haired mage told her that she'd been coming down the chimney.

"Gray?" She said in shock, shivering from the cold. Her boyfriend grinned at her, leaning against the doorframe in jeans and no shirt. Glancing behind him, she could see the fabric scattered on the floor of the foyer. And since when had her boyfriend actually started using her front door?

"Hey, Luce." He walked past her as she moved aside to let him in. "Fuck this storm, am I right?" His grin was goofy.

She laughed and reach up to give him a kiss. He met her halfway eagerly. "I would've thought that you would stay at home. Aren't you cold?"

"Nah." He said, subconsciously beginning to unbuckle his belt. "I'm an ice mage, the cold doesn't bother me."

She shot him an envious glare. "Lucky you," she grumbled, "I'm stuck here freezing my butt off. Why can't I have freeze-resistant powers?"

He shot her a smirk and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him. He ducked his head down, face centimeters apart from hers. "How about I warm you up?" His breath was hot against her face and she shivered in anticipation.

His thumb reached up to stroke her cheek. Though his hand was cold, it left fire in it's wake. It didn't matter if Gray was an ice mage; he could make her feel warm any day.

She gazed into his half-lidded eyes, cracking a smile. "Well, who would object an offer like that?"

Lucy caught a glimpse of his predatory grin before his head dipped down and he attacked her neck mercilessly. His lips touched a sensitive spot on her collarbone and he began to suck against her skin, making her eyes flutter close in pleasure. Every touch from Gray felt so delicate because of his ice-cold temperature; she could feel it when he touched her. He was always so freezing against her warm skin, and it sent shivers of pleasure to every inch of her body and she would light on fire to his touch.

She could feel his fingers prying off her buttoned top, his hand brushing against her skin and sending shivers wracking through her body. Nobody could make her react the way Gray did. She knew that, even if she hadn't been with anyone other than him.

He threw off her top and unclasped her bra, wasting no time in groping her breasts, almost overflowing his large hands. Lucy gasped at the sensation, head flinging back as she arched into him.

Gray grinned at her reaction before taking one of her nipples into his mouth, delicately swirling his tongue around it as he felt her jerk.

"G-Gray-" Lucy moaned, fingers reaching over to clutch his hair.

She almost jumped when she felt his hand being placed on her thigh and slowly made it's way under her skirt. She could feel herself getting wet, and the slow pace Gray was working at wasn't helping her frustration. She felt his ice cold fingers brush against her lower lips teasingly and her hips jerked involuntarily.

"What's this?" He chuckled against her skin, which nearly had her groaning as her hips jerked once again in pleasure. "No panties? Naughty Lucy." He teased.

Lucy groaned in frustration when his hand didn't make any move to touch her under her skirt again. "Oh, shut up and touch me, you prude." She growled out. Gray's eyebrows raised and he smirked.

"Frustrated are we?" He suddenly grabbed her ass and hauled her up against him, beginning to move towards her bedroom. Lucy could tell then were getting serious now. As soon as he slammed the door shut, she found her back being pushed against it roughly and Gray's hands were under her skirt again.

He was rough with her, just the way she liked it. When Gray was rough, he was also passionate. He would pour everything he had into his thrusts and make her feel his love in a dominating way. And of course, it turned her on quite a bit.

His finger pushed itself inside of her, and Lucy moaned loudly as he begin to push it in and out of her. His finger was so cold against her warm insides. He was like a cold drink on a hot summer day. It was unbearable. He added another finger, and then another, watching with intense eyes as his girlfriend jerked against him. He could feel how wet she was, and it sent shocks through his body. He felt his lower region throb and he watched her with anticipation.

"Gray!" She cried out as she came against his fingers, chest heaving and those brown eyes looking beautifully up at him. She moaned and he felt himself tensing at the sound. "I-I need you." Those words effected him more than he would admit. He felt himself jerk in pleasure.

In a quick movement that only Gray had mastered with practice, he tore off his jeans in one go. She released a loud whimper as he rubbed himself against her, warmth spreading throughout her body.

Finally, he pushed himself into her and they both groaned at the feeling. Her eyes flew shut as she clenched around him, body wracking with pleasure. Gray let out a deep groan. "Fuck, Lucy-" He cut himself off as she moved against him, breathing deeply through his nose. "You feel so good." He grunted.

He started to thrust, deep and hard as he took her. The door was rattling against her back and his forearms were slammed into the wooden surface. She shuddered with each move her took, meeting his thrusts with her own. "O-Oh, Gray!"

He started to become more rough, slamming into her mercilessly as he clenched his teeth, grunting. His hands moved to her hips and dug into her skin harshly, but Lucy only moaned in pleasure. She had to be a bit of a masochist, surely. But then again, when it came to her, so was he. The sound of skin slapping against skin drowned out the storm outside, and he felt himself pounding into her with all his strength. He wanted to hear her scream his name.

And she did.

"Gray!" Lucy screamed loudly, her voice raw. "O-Oh, yes."

"Louder!" He growled into her ear. Lucy complied.

"GRAY! YES, GRAY!"

"Good girl." He grunted as he thrusted his hips to meet hers. He pushed her higher onto his hips and claimed the new angle with deep groans.

Then suddenly, he pulled out. Lucy cried out as the pleasure stopped, opening her eyes to look at him in confusion. Gray only gave her a mischievous grin and carried her to the bed, pulled her on top of hip as he lay on his back. Lucy got the idea and got into a sitting position, hovering over him.

He could see her breasts bouncing above him in the new position. He could feel her lowering herself down on him and he groaned again, squeezing his eyes shut and hearing her moan as well. This position had to be his favorite.

He started to thrust wildly into her, not holding back his pleasure. She followed his movements, bouncing on him and whimpering as Gray happened to clutch her breasts with his cold fingers as he jerked his hips. He could feel her walls clenching against him, her warmth like fire against his cold skin. She was magnificent. He opened his eyes lazily to stare at her as she bounced on him. Head thrown back, breasts heaving, body arching. Her blonde hair fell against her skin and he decided she was an angel.

Lucy could feel herself reaching her limit, her muscles tightened and she could feel that Gray was going to come soon too. In a quick movement, Gray had suddenly pulled her down an rolled them over, now on top of her as he began to thrust like a wild animal. His skin slapped against hers and she breathed heavily though her nose, moaning.

"L-Lucy," He groaned, voice deep and gravelly like always. "I'm close."

She moaned out something unintelligible and dug her fingers into his back, before scratching downwards. Gray's thrusts became erratic and Lucy finally came down on him, screaming as her muscles gave and she went limp against him. But Gray kept pounding into her, hitting her G spot. And finally he came, his hips slamming into her as he let out his seed. He couldn't help himself - his teeth were clenching so hard, he just had to bite something. He bit down on Lucy's collarbone hard, earning a moan from her and her back arched against him.

They collapsed on each other, warmth against cool, sweat shining on their skin. They breathed heavily.

Then, Gray said, "Are you warm yet?"

Lucy laughed.


End file.
